20th Television
20th Television is an American television production and syndication company that was formed in 1992 by 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, a division of the Fox Entertainment Group, part of News Corporation. 20th Television distributes almost all programming from the television production unit and its subsidiaries and the motion picture studio's output (and their own subdivisions); since sister company 20th Century Fox Television produces most of the Fox network programming, 20th Television can also be considered the network's syndication arm. The company syndicates and/or co-syndicates product from partners such as Regency Television and Debmar-Mercury. It owns programming from other production companies, including MTM Enterprises, Metromedia Producers Corporation, Four Star Productions and select programming from New World Communications/Genesis Entertainment and Cannell Entertainment. Titles produced and/or distributed by 20th Television 20th Century Fox Television *''Peyton Place'' (1964–1969) *''Batman'' (1966–1968) *''Julia'' (1968–1971) *''Beat The Clock'' (1969–1974) (Final two seasons syndicated by Firestone Syndication; owned by FremantleMedia North America) *''M*A*S*H'' (1972–1983) *''The Cheap Show'' (1978–1979) *''Dance Fever'' (1979–1987) (with Merv Griffin Enterprises, now distributed by Sony Pictures Television, currently owned by Merv Griffin Entertainment) *''The $100,000 Pyramid'' (1985–1988) (owned by Sony Pictures Television) *''L.A. Law'' (1986–1994) *''America's Most Wanted'' (1988–present) *''Awake'' (2012) *''Cops'' (1989–present) (with Barbour-Langley Productions, Langley Productions and Fox Television Stations Productions) *''The Simpsons'' (1989–Present) (with Gracie Films) *''In Living Color'' (1990–1994) (with Ivory Way Productions) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1997–2003) (with Mutant Enemy Productions) *''King of the Hill'' (1997–2009) (with Deedle-Dee Productions, Judgemental Films and 3 Art Entertainment) *''Family Guy'' (1999–2002, 2005–present) (with Fuzzy Door Productions) *''Futurama'' (1999–2003, 2008–present) (as 30th Century Fox Television; with The Curiosity Company) *''Judging Amy'' (1999–2005) (with Barbara Hall Joseph Stern Productions and CBS Productions) *''Yes, Dear'' (2000–2006) (with Amigos de Garcia Productions and Cherry Tree Entertainment) *''24'' (2001–2010) (with Imagine Television) & Teakwood Lane Productions) *''Still Standing'' (2002–2006) (with Tea Gal & Java Boy Productions and CBS Productions) *''Reba'' (2001–2007) (with Acme Productions and Bee Caves Road) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2005–present) (with Bays Thomas Productions) *''American Dad!'' (2005–present) (with Underdog Productions & Fuzzy Door Productions) *''Prison Break'' (2005–2009) (with Original Film & Adlstein Parouse Productions) *''Stacked'' (2005) (with Steven Levitan Productions) *''The Cleveland Show'' (2009–present) (with Fuzzy Door Productions) *''Better Off Ted'' (2009–2010) *''Glee'' (2009–present) (with Ryan Murphy Productions and Brad Falchuk Teley-Vision) *''Sit Down, Shut Up!'' (2009) (with Sony Pictures Television, ITV Studios and Tantamount Studios) *''Neighbors from Hell'' (2010) (with MoonBoy Animation and Bento Box Entertainment) *''Bob's Burgers'' (2011-present) (with Bento Box Entertainment) *''Allen Gregory'' (2011) (with Bento Box Entertainment and Chernin Entertainment) *''Napoleon Dynamite'' (2012-present) (with Tantamount Studios, 3 Art Entertainment and CBS Studios International) 20th Television *''Savannah'' (1996–1997) *''A Current Affair'' (1988–1996; 2005) *''America's Most Wanted'' (1988–Present) *''Cops'' (1989–Present) *''Forgive or Forget'' (1998–2000) *''That 70's Show'' (1998–2006) *''Family Feud'' (1999–Present) (Handles ad-sales since Fall 2007; produced by FremantleMedia; US syndication with Debmar-Mercury) *''Divorce Court'' (1999–Present) *''Texas Justice'' (2001–2005) *''Dead Zone'' (2002–2007) (Produced by Lionsgate Television, Paramount Network Television (2002–2006) and CBS Paramount Network Television; US syndication along with Debmar-Mercury. CBS Television Distribution handles global distribution of series.) *''Cedric the Entertainer Presents'' (2002–2003) *''Judge Alex'' (2005–Present) *''Cristina's Court'' (2006–2009) *''Temptation'' (2007–2008) (produced by FremantleMedia) *''The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet'' (2007–2009) *''South Park'' (1997–present) (assumed in 2007, after previous distributor Tribune Entertainment disbanded; distributed by Debmar-Mercury, 20th Television for ad-sales) *''Tyler Perry's House of Payne'' (2008–present) (US syndication with Debmar-Mercury) *''The Wendy Williams Show'' (2008–Present) (Handles ad-sales; US syndication with Debmar-Mercury) *''Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?'' (2009–2011) *''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (2010–2011) (co-produced by Zodiak USA) *''True Hollywood Story'' (2010-present) *''Dish Nation'' (2011-present) *''On The Spot'' (2011-present) *''The Jeremy Kyle Show'' (2011-present) *''The Ricki Lake Show'' (2012-present) (Not to be confused with the 1993-2004 series by Sony Pictures Television) Fox Television Studios *''The Shield'' (2002–2008, with Columbia TriStar Domestic Television, later by Sony Pictures Television. SPT handles television distribution sales, while TCF handles US home entertainment sales. All five seasons were later shifted to Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and released the sixth season.) *''The Hughleys'' (1998–2002) * Malcom in the Middle (2000–2006) (co-production with Satin City and Regency Television) * The Winner (2007) (co-production with Fuzzy Door Productions) *''Burn Notice'' (2007–Present) (co-production with Flying Glass Of Milk Productions) & Fuse Entertainment) * Saving Grace (2008–2010) * Kendra (co-production with Atla Loma Entertainment and Promethus Entertainment) (2009) * The Riches (in charge on season 2) (co-production with Maverick Productions) * Mental (2009) (co-production with Kedzie Productions and Infinity Features) Regency Television *''Roswell'' (1999–2002) *''Malcolm In the Middle'' (2000–2006) *''The Bernie Mac Show'' (2001–2006) *''John Doe'' (2002–2003) *''Thief'' (2006) *''Listen Up!'' (2005) (co-produced with CBS Paramount Network Television) *''New Amsterdam'' (2008) Ten Thirteen Productions *''The X-Files'' (1993–2002) *''Millennium'' (1996–1999) *''Harsh Realm'' (1999–2000) *''The Lone Gunmen'' (2001) Mutant Enemy Productions *''Buffy The Vampire Slayer'' (1997–2003) *''Angel'' (1999–2004) *''Firefly'' (2002) *''Dollhouse'' (2009–2010) Stephen J. Cannell *''21 Jump Street'' (1987–1991) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1991–1999) *''Profit'' (Pilot only) (1996) Four Star *''Burke's Law'' (1963–1966) *''The Big Valley'' (1965–1969) New World Television *''Santa Barbara'' (1984–1993) *''The Wonder Years'' (1988–1993) (International television distribution only. US distribution lies with Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution) *''Profit'' (1996) (in association with Stephen J. Cannell Productions)'' Genesis Entertainment *''The Judge'' (1986-1993) *''Real Stories of the Highway Patrol'' (1993-1999) (Produced by subsidiary Leap Off Productions, distributed by Genesis Entertainment (1993-1995), New World/Genesis Distribution (1995-1997), 20th Television (1997-1999)) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1989-1996; WBITD handles international distribution only, but WB does handle the US DVDs) MTM Enterprises * The Mary Tyler Moore Show (1970-1977) * The Bob Newhart Show (1972-1978) * Paul Sand in Friends & Lovers (1974–1975) * The Texas Wheelers (1974-1975) * Rhoda (1974-1978) * Doc (1975-1976) * Three for the Road (1975-1976) * Phyllis (1975-1977) * The Tony Randall Show (1976-1978) * Lou Grant (1977-1982) * The Betty White Show (1977-1978) * Something for Joey (1977, TV movie) * The White Shadow (1978-1981) * WKRP in Cincinnati (1978-1982) * Paris (1979-1980) * The Last Resort (1979) * The Boy Who Drank Too Much (1980, TV movie) * Hill Street Blues (1981-1987) * Remington Steele (1982-1987) * St. Elsewhere (1982-1988) * Newhart (1982-1990) * Bay City Blues (1983) * The Duck Factory (1984) * Beverly Hills Buntz (1987-1988) * Capital News (1990) * Evening Shade (1990-1994, with CBS Productions; CBS owns the series and distributes the series outside the USA, while 20th Century Fox handles US TV rights) * The New WKRP in Cincinnati (1991-1993) * Xuxa (1993) * Central Park West (1995-1996, with CBS Productions) * Family Challenge (1995–1997) * ''Bailey Kipper's P.O.V. (1996–1997) * Night of the Twisters (1996, TV movie) * Christmas Every Day (1996, TV movie) * Shopping Spree (1996–1998) * The Pretender (1996–1997 MTM Enterprises, 1997-2000 TCFTV) (in association with NBC Studios) * Good News (1997) 20th Century Fox International Television 20th Century Fox International Television is the international television distribution arm of Fox. It is responsible for distributing the Fox film and television library across the world (including acquired properties). Shows distributed by other companies in USA but by Fox elsewhere *''Fastlane'' (2002–03, distributed by Warner Bros. Television in USA) *''Andy Richter Controls the Universe'' (2002–03, distributed by CBS Television Distribution in USA) *''Listen Up!'' (2004–05, distributed by CBS Television Distribution in USA) *''Life on Mars'' (2008–09, distributed by Disney-ABC Domestic Television in USA) *''The Raccoons'' (1985–1992, Spain only) External links * *20th Television at Syndicated Network Television Association Category:Fox Broadcasting Company Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:Television syndication distributors Category:News Corporation subsidiaries Category:Companies based in Los Angeles, California Category:Companies established in 1992